


Across The Stars - Severus & Padmé

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Across The Stars, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Sevidala
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>L'évolution d'un couple étrange, dont la formation n'aurait pas été soupçonnée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Severus & Padmé

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient :/
> 
> Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que pour le prochain Noël, le gentil Papa Noël m'offre les droits sur l'intégralité de mes OTPs. Mais le Papa Noël n'existe pas (vous le saviez ça, au moins ?), je peux continuer à rêver les yeux ouverts.

Il avait été méfiant lorsqu'elle était arrivée, crashant au passage son vaisseau à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Elle venait d'une autre galaxie, qui savait exactement qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait, et les problèmes qu'elle pourrait ramener si elle avait été suivie ?

Et puis Padmé avait fini par livrer ses secrets à Severus. Pas tout de suite, cela avait prit du temps. Deux mois pour être exact.

Elle lui avait raconté son règne mouvementé sur Naboo, sa carrière de sénatrice, son mariage avec Anakin Skywalker, sa participation à plusieurs batailles majeures de la Guerre des Clones, sa grossesse qu'elle avait caché à tout prix à son entourage, le retour d'Anakin sur Coruscant, tous les doutes qu'il avait commencé à avoir, sa trahison envers l'Ordre Jedi, le fait qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux disputés violemment et qu'il l'avait étranglée, et son accouchement secret sur Polis Massa, un petit astéroïde dont elle s'était rapidement enfuie pour la sécurité de ses deux enfants, Luke et Leia.

Severus avait été impressionné par tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre et voir en seulement vingt-sept ans. Et alors il s'était décidé à lui ficher la paix. Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer, faire le point loin de tout ça.

Elle avait réussi à contacter un de ses vieux amis, Obi-Wan Kenobi, qui lui avait promis de venir lui amener les jumeaux le plus vite possible.

Padmé avait décidé de s'éloigner d'Anakin – de Dark Vador – et d'élever ses enfants loin de la menace de l'Empire, bien en sécurité dans le monde magique.

Dumbledore avait accepté de l'héberger à Poudlard aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, comme « invitée d'honneur » de la célèbre école de sorcellerie écossaise. Luke et Leia étaient bientôt arrivés, ainsi qu'Obi-Wan, qui resterait lui aussi sur Terre pour former les enfants.

Severus avait vu la famille Skywalker et le Jedi s'installer dans le château, et y prendre rapidement ses habitudes. Il était l'un des rares à connaître toute l'histoire de Padmé.

Un rapprochement progressif s'était d'ailleurs installé entre le professeur et l'ex-sénatrice. De connaissances, ils étaient devenus amis, puis très bons amis, puis avaient formé un couple, et la dernière étape était leur mariage, trois ans seulement après l'arrivée imprévue de Padmé sur Terre.

Padmé Naberrie avait déjà changé son nom en Amidala lorsqu'elle était rentrée en politique, puis était devenue secrètement Padmé Skywalker, avant de se nommer finalement Padmé Rogue. _(NDA : Ce nom me fait bizarre, pas vous ? xD)_ Quant à ses enfants, elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils gardent le nom de leur père.

Un an après le mariage, Luke et Leia Skywalker avaient accueillis joyeusement leur petite sœur Lily Rogue, suivie deux ans après du petit Bail Rogue.

Dark Vador ne vint jamais les trouver, parce qu'ils étaient quasiment indétectables, même eux trois, aussi loin de leur galaxie d'origine.

L'auteur ne conclura pas sur un banal _ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie_ car il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, comme pendant la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, et parce que justement, c'est trop banal, et trop gnangnan.


End file.
